Deep Echo
by cloudlake
Summary: Sequel to my story Recalibration. Caine just can't get a break, people keep trying to mess with his life. When will his life be his own to lead with his queen by his side? (We get to dive into Caine's background.) (T for swearing, adult situations and war.)
1. Chapter 1 - Wardraven

**Unnamed Post-Nova Nebula in Deep Space**

In the dark recesses of the glowing noxious gas clouds, the sleek battle cruiser waits.

"Sir, the citron chloride gasses are hell on our scrubbers. We can change them out one more time before we'll have to exit and restock," the young ensign crisply salutes then reports.

"Duly noted. When is the next Aegis patrol due around Flindara?" a gravelly unpleasant voice comes from under the voluminous midnight hood.

The messenger tries to look anywhere but at the shriveled hand expertly flipping a perfect crystal sphere back and forth. "In two cycles, Sir." Perhaps the floor is safest to examine right now. Why is that movement from the master so mesmerizing? Must... not... stare... Oh, damn...

"Ensign, I had such high hopes for you. It's rare we have such a lovely face among our ranks. But your inability to control your mind is a fatal flaw," the rasp is almost snakelike.

Shaking violently the young man tries to offer assurance, "I... it w... w... won't happen ag... gain, Sir!"

"No it won't. Control is imperative to my operatives. And you could have been so useful in the black market. A handsome face is deemed more trustworthy. Such a shame, really," the ominous hiss stops on a sigh and the free hand snaps it's fingers.

Clutching his throat, the ensign crumples to the floor and robot guards haul the body off to the extraction chamber. The hooded figure just makes a note to the captain that the crew is down by one more.

**Wardraven (Jupiter's third planet), Voodoo System**

"Ambassador, if we are to initiate trade with under developed Earth, we have to help the planet modernize and it will be a long process. I know it seems unfair. But I have to act in the best interest of each of my protectorates," Jupiter counters the nimble ebony skinned, raven winged man and rearranges her white wrap to better protect her arms in the chill air.

The Ravenite tries to cover his disappointment. "We understand Your Majesty. Please remember, the Wardraven host has much experience in first contact, even with planets such as Earth. Our techniques are proven to help a suspicious simple population."

"I will Gunri, I will."

He bows and takes his leave.

Dropping his leather jacket over her shoulders, Caine joins her as she walks the lush grounds of the embassy. She slips her hand into his, "Thank you for accompanying me."

"Gladly. Being separated from you last time... never want to repeat it," he brings her hand up and kisses her fingers where they intertwine with his. "Your Majesty looks tired. Should I walk you back to the ship?"

"Yeah, my head hurts from trying to think of all the angles in every sentence," she leans on his shoulder. His presence has such a calming effect. "So any leads in the hunt?" she watches him out of the corner of her eye.

"Tracking down each of the rumors is time consuming and we suspect only allows him time to move to another sector." Muscles twitch in his jaw, then he shakes his head. "The one thing we've found that's certain is that when I killed Drantab, it opened the way for this Deep Echo character to move against several worlds."

"Don't blame yourself, please Caine." She stops directly in front of him to make sure he hears her and isn't stuck in his own thoughts. Seeing he was, she cups his face in her hand and runs her thumb over his cheekbone. It brings him back to focus on her. "If I understand it right, Drantab himself would have harvested them. We just have to work on stopping the current threat and get the ball rolling to outlaw harvesting all together."

"Your Majesty makes it sound so easy, when this bastard has been giving us the slip for months."

"I didn't say easy, silly. But I hope the pack feels it's worth the effort. They have no planetary ties apart from their relationship with me," her big brown eyes accentuate the concern on her face.

Closing the gap between them, he wraps one arm around her waist and tucks her head into his shoulder with the other. Then he nuzzles his face into her hair and takes in her scent. "Your Majesty knows you have my love and my loyalty - more than the loyalty bred into lycantants with the wolf gene. They look up to you as the one who rescued them. They'll follow us no matter what."

"Will we be asking too much of them?" she mumbles into his chest.

"No. A pack needs a purpose, or they become wild and unpredictable."

"Kind of like a working dog? If it's bored, it gets in trouble?" she tries to understand what he means.

He gives a little snort of laughter. "Tell me Your Majesty didn't just compare me to a dog again."

Butting her head into his chest, she can't suppress a giggle.

"What's with you and dogs anyway?" he playfully complains and sticks out his bottom lip in a mock pout.

She can't play fight curled up next to him, so she pushes him away a bit to see his expressions. "You're not ever gonna let me live that down are you?" She runs a finger over the lip he's sticking out so it smacks back into place, and makes him crack a grin.

"Not a chance."

"Well, if you must know - I always wanted a dog. But we couldn't risk having one. Everything was so tenuous as illegals."

"So you think you have one now?" He lifts a single brow conspiratorially.

"Only if you want me to scratch you behind the ears and tell you what a good boy you are..."

As she reaches to do just that, he bats her hand away repeatedly and his wings close reflexively around himself. "Hey, hey, hey!"

Holding her sides after laughing so hard as they banter, she stops to catch her breath. Then she takes him in appreciatively from head to toe.

"What?" He's suspicious of her motives now.

Her expression softens and she asks, "How do you do it?"

His head turns slightly, unsure of what she means.

"You always know how to make things better," she beams.

He shrugs then holds his palms out. "We're both stressed. Better to laugh than to fight?" Switching modes, he offers his arm, "Shall we, Your Majesty?"

She obliges and hugs his arm as he leads the way.

**Incoming transmission to the HMS Fluffy Unicorn (Jupiter's ship, name chosen over Commander Caine's severe objections)**

'This is Aegis Outpost 27-60 on Earth's Moon broadcasting on all frequencies. Requesting backup. Zeros on alert, but they won't last long against the large number of cloaked vessels that just entered the solar system. The royal family and associates, along with Kiza Apini have been evacuated. Code Red! I repeat Code Red!'

**Wardraven High Council Chambers**

Jupiter can't stop shaking as she speaks and it shows in the wavering of her voice. How many times did Chouli have to do this? Caine is by her side, but never has she felt so helpless to aid her planet. All she can do is beg and trade rights to it at this point. "...My associates are farther from the approaching battle. I had hoped to never have to ask such a thing. But, I as your Queen am requesting assistance for your sister planet, Earth. My pack and the Aegis outpost will not be enough to fend off the incoming armada. In return for your help, I offer the right of first contact AND trade at your discretion." Hanging her head, she continues quietly so she can keep her voice level, "This may be a very costly fight, so I'm prepared to offer other rights as well. Of all my protectorates, Earth is the least suited to defend itself."

Cacophony ensues and rises to a deafening crescendo in the acoustically designed chamber as the raven delegates argue among themselves. Some outright refuse to fight, sighting that they had to learn to defend themselves. Some wish to help the commonwealth because it's mutually beneficial. Some complain that Jupiter only really cares for Earth. Other Ravenites squawk for support of their new queen.

Gunri touches her shoulder with his wing's primary feathers, a very sympathetic offering in his hands-off culture. The gesture isn't lost on her.

"Your Majesty, my people squabble over much, but when we make up our minds - we can't be stopped. I believe it may work in your favor. As those on Earth would say, 'Chin up.'"

Jupiter pats the offered wing before he pulls back, then she stands erect with her chin high. "Thank you, Gunri. Out of curiosity, have your people ever had contact of any kind with Earth?"

His head bobbles in his birdlike manner and an odd caw like chuckle emanates from him. "Realized that, did you? May I ask Your Majesty what gave it away?"

"I only suspected. There are ravens in several human mythologies."

"Alas, two of our survey ships were destroyed in orbit during an attack, several escape pods landed. Some in northern Europe, some on the Pacific coast of North America. We retrieved the survivors as quickly as possible, but not before they influenced the cultures... Ah... they're calling for questions to Your Majesty before the vote." Gunri steps back and gives her a wink of support, which causes Caine to bristle and move closer to HIS queen.

She fields the questions as best she can. They don't seem very friendly.

"Your Majesty, is it true you own a mixed pack of lycantants and other splices and races?" the red eyed representative of the southern districts queries.

Caine tries hard to look impassive despite the implications of the question, but his eyes meet hers in warning. Jupiter takes a deep breath. How can she find the words to explain to a people so different from those she's known? Keep it simple Jupiter. "I am the female alpha of the pack. When I chose Caine as my mate and he agreed, it started our pack. This means I am part of the pack. I do not own anyone. Not even my mate. Each member joins of free will and works for the benefit of the whole. Tonight I was able to confirm a suspicion that the Ravenites had contact with Earth over a millennia ago. The relationship your people had with the earthlings became legend - part of their mythology. Your ancestors worked for the benefit of both peoples in a mutual agreement. That's pack thinking. Does that answer your question?"

"So Your Majesty is hoping that we will work with you as part of your pack?" a gold eyed grey feathered representative from the east asks with a dangerous tone in his voice.

"I would be grateful if you would agree to work along side my pack for a time in mutual benefit. The Ravenites are a very independent and strong people. Long term pack life would likely not be suitable."

"And the benefit to our people is only pertaining to the planet Earth? Your Majesty is asking our people to willingly die for a planet, not our home," another asks.

Gunri whispers in her ear, "What she is suggesting, none too tactfully, is full membership in the Commonwealth. As non-humans, we've been denied full representation rights."

Nodding understanding, then locking eyes with the questioner she proceeds, "I believe you are aware of my position on equality of races - natural or genetically engineered, human and non-human. I stand firm and am more than happy to help push for full membership in the Commonwealth."

Gunri whispers again patting her back, "Well done, but know it will be a very difficult thing." He ignores the warning growl from Caine.

**Back in their personal quarters on the HMS Fluffy Unicorn**

"I need to know if you knew he was flirting with you." Caine purses his lips, trying hard to not raise his voice.

"I didn't. Really. Besides, you and I are mates. He knows that," her arms cross and her posture becomes defensive.

"His people are much more free when it comes to casual flings. As long as one returns to his or her mate in the end all is well. Chouli knew this when she gave you the planet. Didn't she warn you?" the volume rises in his voice and he pounds the table next to him.

"No she didn't. I suspect my dear friend has many secrets she won't reveal. She and Titus have shared a bed on many of their meetings. I found that tidbit out from Titus himself. Beyond her flings, I still look up to her. Now, you're frustrated because I didn't turn him down instantly, aren't you?" she tries to cut to the quick before things get uglier.

"He'll be less helpful if you do. But it's damned hard to stand there impassive while he flirts with you, right in front of me. Shit. He actually touched you! His culture just doesn't do that!" His fists are clenched as tightly as his jaw as he explains.

Wrapping her hand around his static fist she tries to soothe him. "I love you, Caine. You're the only one for me, EVER. Could it have been some misunderstanding?"

He turns away. "The Ravenites are very calculating. No misunderstanding. It's an embarrassment to the pack."

"Then I'll speak to him to make my intentions clear. The rest of the pack isn't here. So it's embarrassing you. And you're having a hard time even finding the words for it, aren't you?"

His lack of a response is her confirmation.

She slips her arms around to hug him from the back, hoping to help diffuse his tension. She can feel his muscles twitching and hear his barely controlled breathing. "Stinger told me you were complicated. What he didn't tell me is how difficult it is for you to say what you're feeling. I'm not always going to be able to guess and I almost missed this one, Caine. It really scares me." She tries to hold back a sniffle, but isn't successful and her tears end up soaking through his shirt.

His shoulders slump as he realizes the implications of his jealousy. He'd never made her cry before. Turning around and cradling her, he admits, "I wanted to rip his throat out."

She squeezes him tighter in reassurance. "But you didn't."

"I couldn't stop myself eight years ago."

"But this isn't then. You've changed so much. And I have a horrid headache from fighting and crying."

He nuzzles into the crook of her neck, rocking to comfort her and absorb the wonder of her dedication and belief in a defective splice. Before she came into his life, 'defective' had defined him.

...

Author's note: Now that Caine is an alpha, he'd be a Commander for them. POOF! Instant promotion. (Some how that managed to slip under the radar in the last story.)


	2. Chapter 2 - Calculating

**Walkway to Wardraven High Council Chambers**

"Your Majesty! I'm so glad to have caught you on the way to council!" Gunri gushes as he intercepts her path and offers his wing to her.

She dodges with hands upheld to ward off his advances and Caine shifts between them. When she sees Gunri's head tilt in the uncanny birdlike fashion that she has troubles reading, she bows in apology, "I believe there has been a misunderstanding between us. I'm sorry."

He gives a self satisfied cooing sound that seems at odds with the situation. "Your open affection for each other is so alluring. We'd expected the Commander would dispatch me here and now. But you two are indeed a good balance for each other's weaknesses. Very well played," Gunri's eyes twinkle with pleasure.

Jupiter and Caine both do a double take at the bird man.

"Her Grace did much for our people. But our planet being given away was not taken well. Our avian race was suspicious of your motives and integrity as a new queen. Part of our test was to see if you truly lived up to your word. By pushing the Commander who had been known to be hotheaded, which would in turn push you - we would be able to see if you would try to make your mate stand by and watch in the hopes of saving your home world. If you stood up for him, then we would know we could trust you to not just put tersie human needs first. And we know we can trust the Commander to keep his cool even if he feels you are threatened. Ravenites will follow a level headed leader to war. The council will be most intrigued."

Caine pinches the bridge of his nose as he processes what the ambassador said, "So you risked your own neck to see what Her Majesty and I would do - even knowing my past?"

"It is as you say. I am but a pawn in the scheme of things. My position was degraded after our planet changed hands. The risk was acceptable considering that our planet faces war. And as I said, your open affection - it's... well... intoxicating. Many were curious to see if such actions were an offer. At least my wager paid off. I hate to see how much the opposition will lose," Gunri holds out his fore feathers in placation.

"Caine, I think I'm starting to see what you meant by 'calculating'," Jupiter confesses.

"Shall I escort you both to the council? Many will be surprised I survived," Gunri bows deeply. Then relishing a thought, he runs his fore feathers under his chin, "I look forward to seeing the look on their faces as we walk in together."

In council, the vote to support Earth passes by a two thirds majority. Post vote, Jupiter sees quite a few representatives trade seats with those in the back of the chamber.

**Just out side of Nix's orbit (one of Pluto's tiny moons)**

"Chase the pebble they seem to call a planet's moon to it's perihelion, then slingshot to the largest planet's shadow. Hide there and report all activity around Earth to the fleet," the hoarse voice instructs the scout. "We'll join the fleet shortly to direct the main assault."

**Before boarding the flagship HMS Nighthawk**

"Your Majesty, please stay here on Wardraven. This is war. Many will die defending Earth from illegal harvest," Caine pleads with her.

"I was with you at the battle in Chicago."

"My mission then was to keep you alive. Not lead a war."

"And I'll be with you to defend my home world. I can't just sit and wait - hoping you'll return. And besides I can fly a Zero now," Jupiter stands her ground, blocking his way to the grav lift.

Caine puts his forehead to hers and caresses her cheek. "Jupiter Natalia Jones-Wise, my beloved mate, my wife. I am asking you to stay here. I can't focus on what I'll have to do and worry about you at the same time. Do this for me, please. I NEED to know you're safe."

"But..." she clutches his jacket. She can't make herself say 'yes', and she can't force herself to say 'no' either.

"What you can do, is ask all our contacts for help. Maybe Her Grace can get troops there in time. Maybe Titus. Harvesters are heavy cruisers used to subdue resistance, then carry off the populace. Massive numbers of them. We'll be outnumbered. Raising an army is no small task, but I need you to try. It will give us the best chance."

Biting her lip to try to hold back her tears, she nods.

Taking her in with all his senses, committing the subtle changes he'd noticed earlier to memory, he adds, "Besides, you have someone to help me protect now. And lycantant mothers aren't allowed into battle."

She leans back, trying to take in what he said and her jaw drops, "You aren't saying..."

His shy, but proud knowing grin as he places his hand on her belly, causes her to cover her mouth as she whispers, "Oh my god, Caine... But... Are you sure? How do you know?" Her knees start to feel wobbly and the blood drains from her face.

"Your scent changes with your hormones. Won't be able to tell much more for a while," he lovingly slips an arm around her for support.

"A litter?" she tries to wrap her mind around the idea, terrified at the prospect of the many pups lycantants tend to have.

He chuckles. "No no. Stinger had a talk with me after he saw our marks. That depends on the female in the human/splice pair. Since you're human - one. Two at most, if twins run in your family."

Feeling her heave a heavy sigh of relief, he pulls her to him relishing the moment and her reaction. She asks in a small voice, "How long have you known?"

"A few days, just before we arrived here. I thought about asking if you knew, but you'd tell me if you did. Every time I'd think of bringing it up, it wasn't a good time to talk. We've been so busy." He runs his fingers through her hair and tightens his embrace. His voice goes husky, "I love you, my Queen. More than I have words to express. I hated every moment of the last time we were apart. But this time Freyl and little Kayda will stay with you, so you don't have to be alone." He wipes the trail of tears from her eye and kisses her forehead.

She locks her fingers behind his neck and drags him into a lingering kiss.

A click then a bunch of hooting and hollering over the ship's loudspeaker before Chymera's voice starts in, "If Her Royal Majesty can see fit to postpone this current make out session, we'd appreciate having our Commander aboard before lift off. We'll bring him back, you have my word on that. Looks like the pack'll have cause to celebrate, if that belly pat was the universal signal we think it was."

Jupiter nods sheepishly and Caine gives a sly wink to the ship as they give each other one last hug and kiss goodbye. Then he drops his jacket around her shoulders.

Whoops and cheers pour from the ship's speakers and Chymera teases, "About time! Thought we might have to explain a few things to you two."

Caine wipes his hand over his burning face, and begins to plot how to get back at his beta for that remark.

As he steps into the beam of the grav lift, she sees him mouth the words, "Be safe." and his eyes don't leave her.

She blows him a kiss and says, "You too," before wrapping herself up in the jacket that still contains his warmth.


	3. Chapter 3 - Illegal Harvest

**In the shadow of Jupiter's rings**

"Scout ship Copperhead reporting. Sensors indicate minor Aegis activity around the planet and spreading out. Not much resistance to speak of. This will be an easy take!... Wait, what's that? Something coming through jump space behind the 4th planet. Waiting for it to emerge... Got it! Registration is the HMS Nighthawk, battleship loaded with Zeroes. More battleships are with it."

"Confirmed Copperhead. Not enough to curtail the harvest. But they will be enough to cause serious damage to some of the cruisers. Will alert the fleet. Continue your surveillance. Constrictor out."

**Bridge of the HMS Nighthawk Command Cruiser**

A second screen depicting the bridge of the HMS Alley Oop is focused on Captain Apini as he runs through how the harvest will likely be attempted. "Commander, they'll hit the population centers first for the quickest take - Shanghai, Karachi, Bejing, Delhi, Lianjin, Istanbul, Guangzhou, Mumbai, and Moscow are the likeliest. Thankfully, they're on one side of the planet."

The two share the battle grid with the small Aegis and Jaeger Corps fleets. It looks pretty bleak with the Aegis ships at the front line of defense between the asteroid belt and Mars and Jaeger Corps and Wardraven fleet the last line of defense just past Earth's moon. Current estimate is 7 enemy cruisers to 1 defender ship. Enemy ships are cloaked though and could be masking each other's ion trails. Thus odds could be stacked much higher.

"Sensors indicate two cloaked masses approaching, one on each side of the planet Jupiter, about to hit the asteroid belt, in addition to another portal forming, Sir," a petty officer reports to Caine.

'So it begins,' Caine thinks to himself and shakes the pre-battle jitters out of his limbs.

On the projection screen he watches Stinger's shared view as the harvesters decloak on the north star side of Jupiter and release scads of wraith-like fighters to clear a path through the space debris. This first wave of harvesters is 3 times the number of Aegis ships.

Caine resists sucking in his lip to bite it in anxiety for his friends - especially Stinger and Captain Tsing. He needs to remain impassive - for his crew and his own thought process. He can't think about the slaughter to come. It was so much easier to clear his mind when he was just one of the skyjacker jar heads.

"Cloaked mass trying to sneak in under Mars at 6 o'clock." the petty officer adds.

"Nightvale and Blackhost intercept on my mark. May the luck of Her Majesty be with you all. 3... 2... " Caine waits for the optimal balance between fighter charge time of the other ship and the incoming threat. "...1." Ordering some of his pack members to be some of those that intercept is the hardest command he's ever had to give. 'How many of them will return?' He pushes the thought into the void where it belongs. His eyes are glued to the quad screen displays lighting up with ion canon and plasma fire. Small ion shots and tail thrust glows highlight his pack's where abouts, despite their labels on the screen.

"Sir! Only one harvester is decloaking and there are portals forming to the dawn and full sun side of the planet!" the shouted report denotes the petty officer's tension.

"Decoy." Furrowing his brows, Caine notes he should have seen this. But he'd have to split forces anyway. 'Come on Your Majesty, we need help out here,' he wills his thoughts to get to her.

"Sir! The portals are directly into the atmosphere!"

"Are they insane?" Caine stiffens at the thought of the risk of portal implosion the harvesters are taking. Then he asks. "Stibbens - fastest route to intercept?"

"Oblique planetfall to slide over across the atmosphere. Though it will be hell on the hull, Sir," the chief tactical officer reports.

Pacing, Caine ponders how to avoid spreading the fleet too thin. Who knows how many groups of harvesters there are. "Nightmare, Nightwitch, Nightrain, Blackrage, and Blackrain - oblique planetfall to intercept those portals on Earth." He orders another group of mixed Jaeger and Wardraven ships into a hard situation.

Stinger reports in, "Caine! We're taking a beating out here, but the asteroids are our advantage. Video com and most sensors out on the Alley Oop. We've lost the Titan, Zeus, Hera, and Cyclops."

"Sir! Another set of portals opening on the dawn side of the planet! Massive ones!"

'Damn it!" Caine punches the panel in front of him and lets out a low gutteral growl. 'Jupe, baby, we're not gonna make it out of this.'

The condemning order comes from his mouth. "Wardraven standbys - take the incoming hostiles, Jaeger standbys - prepare for the descent into the atmosphere and prep all Zeroes. We are the last line. Make it count!"

**Wardraven Embassy**

Jupiter holds little sleeping Kayda as she waits for the incoming transmission. Kayda has grown so much over the last 14 months since Jupiter first met the pack. Nevertheless, Jupiter cradles her, wondering about the day she and Caine will be holding their own little one.

When the holo projection materializes, she's rather startled to see Chouli with a shirtless Titus peeking seductivley over Chouli's shoulder. She'd didn't expect to see them so intimate. The relationship isn't widly publicized.

"Dearest Jupiter, we had to contact you as soon as we heard. At least you're safe. What of your family?" Chouli shares her concern.

"They're safe, as is Kiza. But the pack is heading into the thick of it, of course. I'm worried sick, because Caine actually asked me to muster support. When he admits it's bad, well ... the odds are next to impossible," Jupiter tries not to cry.

"My ex shouldn't fret so. We anticipated your needs. Two fleets are on their way to support your Mr. Wise and company. Kalique and I had split shares of Balem's Harvesters. So we can put my share to a good use," Titus eases her worry.

"Thank you so much! I think I can breathe again now..."

Titus waves off her gratitude, "While my Chouli will always be looking out for you. I simply felt generous considering the occasion."

"Titus, don't tease her," Chouli chides. Directing her focus back on Jupiter, "Titus and I are celebrating the drawing up of our pre-nuptual agreement."

"Oh..." Jupiter is rendered speechless. "Well... congratulations you two!" She tries to sound sincere, but all she can think of is how Titus had treated her and how she'd never want to be in a relationship that requires such an agreement. At least Chouli is wise in the ways of the 'verse and knows what Titus is really like. She and her lawyers have a chance at keeping him from gaining the upper hand.

Chouli continues, "Upon our wedding day, you will come into your inheritance and become Second Primary of the House of Risa. After the battle dust has settled, documents will arrive with the details."

Jupiter had been rocking the toddler, but stops mid-motion and gulps. "Do you really think I'm ready for that much?"

"Positive," Chouli glows. "Your education is almost complete."

**Nighthawk Command Cruiser**

Seeing the uncloaked harvesters and battle cruiser emerge sends shivers down Caine's spine.

"Sir! We're beeing hailed by Her Grace's Ship the Nova! Friendlies! They're also able to confirm no additional hostiles will get through. They're enacting a portal blockage around the planet with fields of Warhammers."

Caine throws his head back in relief and mouths, 'Thank you, Your Majesty.'

After the Warhammer portal a jammers are deployed. Chouli's and Titus' combined fleet comes in behind the two planet side portals to help those who went into planetfall.

Caine is free to give Stinger and Tsing some relief.

**Planet Side**

Completely oblivious to what is occuring in the void above them, many come out to watch what they think are meteor showers in the night sky. Only when the civil defense sirens and media reports that Moscow and Bejing are under attack and more ships have been sighted around the world do people begin to take cover.

The Zeros had been released before the shields failed on the cruisers - which were not meant for the heat of atmosphere entry. The vorticies created in the wake of the cruiser falling and heat disapating send the zeroes twirling off in all directions. An enormous sonic boom releases around each cruiser in a shimmering arc for miles around and the gravity pull only continues to increas their speed. Damper formation for the wings has to be deployed before the zeroes can right themselves and apply thrusters to avoid crashing into the city below. Particle drives leave charged ions that act as cloud seeds and form vapor trails in their wake.

The cruisers aren't so lucky. Unable to pull up in time - they plow long troughs through the suburbs. Those that survive empty from the broken ships and joined the battle raging around them.

And rage it does. As harvesters hover overhead, they scoop up all human life in their way via genetically coded cryo beams. Upon contact, those caught enter a permanent coma for DNA preservation. The bodies reduce to husks to be used for extraction.

The Zeroes swoop in time after time, losing more of their own each flyby as they try again and again, in the hopes of stopping even one harvester.

When Titus's repurposed harvesters, the HMS Diamond and HMS Emerald, enter the atmosphere behind the enemy ships the Zeroes peel off to try to scatter the population from the area. The enemy harvesters can't keep the beam going and defend themselves. Cutting their losses, they head to higher altitudes hoping for a chance in a dog fight.

Not giving them that opportuinity, the Diamond and Emerald open fire and tail them unmercifully driving them down to crash outside of the main population center.


	4. Chapter 4 - Aftermath

**Mars asteroid belt**

Caine is able to help bring down the harvesters attacking the Aegis fleet. Despite one of the pirate ships getting away, it feels so good to be part of the action instead of just pacing on the bridge overseeing the fight.

Leaving Chymera in charge of the Nighthawk, he pilots one of the rescue shuttles, hoping his friends survived. The Alley Oop is the worst hit, so he starts there.

Following the rescue crew out, he makes his way to the bridge and directs helpers to those wounded he finds along the way.

His heart sinks when he sees the bridge is sealed off. Peeking through the hatch, he finds most of the bridge crew was able to suit up before the breech, but there's no movement from them. Running full tilt back to the rescue craft, he hopes he's not too late.

It feels like it takes forever to gather volunteers and to get suited up for the void. Only the Jaeger Corps members have skyjacker boots, so they tie groups of rescuers together to make the most of the time. Everyone attaches extra suit pods to their belts.

'I'm comin' Stinger,' Caine thinks out loud and guides his group to the gaping hole in the forward hull plate. Debris is floating everywhere, nothing is left in it's original place. Caine has to avert his eyes from the worst of the carnage.

It takes a few minutes to find Stinger and he's in rough shape. His void suit has an odd bump - like it's covering more than it should in spots and the fabric is strained. Seeing one spot almost ready to give, he readies a new suit and releases the old one. Stinger's body is riddled with shrapnel and quickly covered tenuously with the new suit. "Hang in there buddy," Caine says out loud, more for himself than his unconscious friend.

Not daring to jostle Stinger in the precarious state, he and his group guide their rescuees back to safety.

In the end only a handful of the crew members at the belt survived.

**Moscow**

Caine's message to Jupiter is brief, but he at least let her know it's over and he's ok. It hurts too much to say more. All he wants is to be with her right now, and he's got to help clean up this mess planet side.

He impassively scans the terrified protesting crowds as the captains of the surviving fleet are shuttled to meet the president of this country. Some guy named Putin, and Caine could care less. Seeing the signs like "Aliens go home!" puts him in a foul mood.

"Damned tersies. Don't they know a rescue when they see one? You'd think they'd be lining up to donate DNA to help the wounded at least," Chymera vents the discontent the whole group feels.

Stinger, accompanying them after all the other captains insisted he be offered the alternate Regenex formula, chides him, "Easy. You'd do well to remember this is Her Majesty's home planet and it was my home for some years too. Their anger stems from their fear." He turns on his universal translator at the base of his neck and the others follow suit.

Putin greets them warmly, but his aides show the nation's suspicion.

Caine swallows his pride and asks, "Mr. President. Her Majesty Jupiter Jones-Wise, my wife, has requested that we delay negotiations until she arrives. In the mean time, my captains and I will do our best to answer your questions." The translator is a second or so behind his actual words, so it gives away that Caine has yet another piece of superior technology.

Putin offers in English hoping to help ease the tension, "We understand. Though, we are grateful for translation. Shall we have a drink?" And he recieves nods of appreciation.

One of the cabinet loses it and denounces in Russian, "I will not drink with you! You and your kind can take your bloody battle elsewhere!"

Growls and sqwaks emanate from the whole group. Caine's hackles are up and his wings spread threateningly. He lifts the official from the ground by his collar, noting every single weapon being drawn on him. A rumbling snarl follows every word he spits, "The battle was for the freedom of this planet, you tersie fool! Thousands of good men and women, entire crews gave their lives for a planet they've never visited - to save your world and your sorry ass! This is how you would repay them?"

Bitni, the Ravenite captain of the Blackwing with experience in first contact, intercedes, "Might I suggest that the Commander and President have him help unload the bodies of those taken into the harvesters. His eyes may be opened to what was averted. I'm sure the report will be most thorough afterward."

Caine tosses the official down and darkly looks to Putin for his agreement, who in turn motions one handed that the official will do as requested.

"Mr. President this is a mistake! They're here to take over! You'll regret this!" the cabinet officer continues his petulant idiocy.

Caine hollers behind him, "Sergeant Slag!" and a large Sargorn appears, "Try not to twist this ignorant whelp's head off as you drag him to assist with the dead. When he understands the gravity of the situation, he may be allowed to go."

"Gladly, Sir. May I announce what is being done and request additional volunteers?... Truly request them, not scare them like this pathetic thing?" Slag asks as he scoops up the aghast trembling man and swings him over his shoulder.

Putin's head tilts slightly, and he reverts back to his native tongue, "I'll have volunteers rounded up. It may come better from our own people in our own natural language. No offense, Sergeant."

Slag shrugs and trots off in his powerful dino style canter.

"Commander, about that drink... Do you like Vodka?"

Bobbing his head in agreement, Caine closes his eyes and hopes Jupiter arrives soon. The group is led inside, out of the coming night.

Caine diverts all questions on what is to come, stating that his wife is the diplomat. So Putin and cabinet focus on the who, what, why and how of the events that transpired.

The President and his cabinet take in the incredible story and why Moscow was one of the targets hit. When Putin finally speaks again, he rises and takes a bottle from the attendant's tray. "I can see that we owe you more than we can repay. And all I can do for you right now is offer you another drink while we wait. May I?"

Caine holds up his glass first, "This is better than Vassily's 'good stuff'."

Putin continues pouring for the others, but asks "A Russian name, no?"

"My wife's mother is originally from Russia. I knew Her Majesty would want to come here first," he lifts his glass in Putin's direction before draining it.

"Galactic royalty with Russian roots..." Putin mulls that thought with his characteristic half smile. "Though, you may have to explain to me again how one person can own rights to a planet."

An aide pokes her head in the room. The president anticipates, "And this must be Her Majesty."

All in the room stand and Caine sprints to the door and slips out before she can enter. It's been a hellish day and he needs a moment with her before she gets bogged down in politics.

"Caine!" Jupiter launches herself at him and he swings her around as he kisses her. "I was so worried about you and your message was so short! And space travel during pregnancy stinks," she babbles between smooches.

"It was bad, Jupe. Really bad until reinforcements arrived. We lost so many ships. I thought we were gonners. Stinger almost didn't make it. Damn, it's good to see your face." The last time he had tears in his eyes was when she was in Balem's hands. But he does again.

"Love, I'm here," she tears up too and kisses him all over his face and entwining her fingers in his hair. In the joy of having her here, he holds her tightly, rocking back and forth.

After they've had time to soak up each other's presence, Caine asks her, "Is Your Majesty ready?"

"Ready to walk into the Grand Kremlin Palace sitting room, with you and your gravity boots, and negotiate with the President of the country my mother fled?" she winks at him.

"Am I going to have to pick you up and carry you in there?" Caine teases.

"No. But will you stay for the negotiations? I know they bore you, but I don't know if I can handle having you out of my sight for a while," she turns serious.

"I could endure anything after the battle today, if it means being by your side." He kisses her forehead then offers her his arm.

...

Jupiter has to navigate some dicey waters in explaining how she holds the title to earth. She manages it entirely in Russian. Planet ownership is the most difficult part for any tersie - president or not - to grasp. So she treads carefully, "I see myself as a watch guard for my planets, instead of an owner. Like protectorates. I was placed in a position that allows me to bring help in times of need and bring trade and technology as our people are ready and when it's mutually beneficial. For example, Earth's sister planet is Wardraven. In return for helping Earth, I offered them first contact and trade rights and to help push for equality for their world in the Commonwealth. Captain Bitni here is a first contact ambassador and has experience guiding underdeveloped cultures like ours into knowledge of the 'verse and helping to develop our technology to it's potential. Would you care to elaborate Bitni?"

She squeezes Caine's hand as he lounges on the couch next to her. He's not paying attention to much of the happenings. His confidence is in her and they're both content to be in each other's presence.

The Russian leadership is thrilled to be the first to have official contact with the Wardraven host and Sargorns who will help them modernize in tech and warfare. Jupiter feels the need to remind them that the same will be offered to all nations.

...

The next day, Caine has the unpleasant task of dealing with the prisoners on the harvester ships. He hands most of them over to Aegis, but there's one, called Lunasta, that hinted she might be willing to talk.

When Caine goes to question her though, he discovers someone got to her before he could. Her dying words are "You're not the only one. Find your splicer."

...

Negotiations in Bejing take a little longer. Then she schedules a conference with the major world leaders. She can't manage to meet with them all in each country. So, she picks Japan to host it, because she's always wanted to see the country and they're known for negotiation skills.

The news media is such a mixture of reactions to the whole idea of life off planet and little Jupiter Jones being Queen over them all, that it makes her head spin.

**5 weeks later**

She's utterly exhausted every day from the sheer volume of people, attention and stress - that she collapses into bed right away.

Today, Caine insists she start slowing down and cleared her schedule for the morning. "Your Majesty, please consider the baby... and maybe me a bit too. I can't lose either of you to this chaos." Kneeling in front of her, he wraps his arms around her belly and presses his ear there. When she asks what he's doing he shushes her, "Listening."

She humors him for a few moments before asking, "For what?"

"Our baby's heartbeat. I can hear it," His stupid happy grin says it all for her.

With a giggle, she shares, "You're better than an ultrasound! So there's just one?"

"Of course."

"So why don't you refer to him or her as a pup like Freyl does with Kayda?"

"I don't think Your Majesty would like the implications." When he sees she's not following, he shakes his head and smiles at her innocence. "Lycantant mothers are referred to with the same word as a female dog." Hearing her 'oh...' he puts a better take on it. "And besides, our baby will be one of 2 royal and splice children alive in the known 'verse. 'Pup' doesn't fit our little one."


	5. Chapter 5 - Decision

**The Royal Suite Aboard the HMS Fluffy Unicorn**

Finally finishing the request to have an in orbit shipyard posted at Earth for the repairs of the many crippled and crashed ships, he tucks a knee up against the deks and leans back with his hands interlocked behind his neck. His ears prick up when the door slides open behind him.

"You're still up?" Jupiter yawns sleepily.

"Thinking," he responds absently, as he swivels his chair and pats his lap in invitation for her to join him.

Accepting, she curls up, leans into his bare chest and traces her mark on his neck. "About what?"

"I'd rather focus on what you're doing now..."

"Caine... please?" she gives him puppy eyes.

His chin lowers to his chest. Admitting defeat he runs a finger down her nose. "How can I say 'no' to Your Majesty's beautiful brown eyes?" He takes a moment to order the thoughts that were swirling around in his head. "I was thinking about finding my splicer. They don't usually welcome the return of their creations. But it's the only lead we've been able to obtain."

"Then we should do it," Jupiter affirms.

"Your Majesty is busy right now helping her home planet," he counters, insinuating his needs can wait.

Putting a finger to his lips to hush any protests. "The ambassadors can take over from here. My mate comes first." Alternating words with kisses from his shoulder to his jaw, "And besides... if it weren't... for you... I wouldn't... be here... and neither would they... They... owe you... And I... need a little... time with you..." Breathing the next words into his ear, "Any arguments with that, soldier?"

"No, Ma'am," he's quick to reply as he scoops her up and carries her to the other room.

**Streets of the City of Birn on Gitra, Nivina System**

"I feel like we've switched places. Remember when we were navigating the Orus red tape to get my seal? While we hunt this woman down, I get to follow along and support you," Jupiter swings her hand, interlaced with Caine's, back and forth contentedly.

"At least, Your Majesty is enjoying this," Caine hints at his unease.

Freezing in place, she halts and it tugs him back from his stride. "You aren't?"

He looks away and his head drops a bit, "We're trying to find my maker..." He trails off.

"And?" she tries to gently pry his thoughts.

Shaking his head he starts off with determination again, "Doesn't matter."

She remains planted in place and his hand is jerked out of hers.

Not hearing her behind him he halts a few steps later and hangs his head, while the silence grows thick between them.

She makes the first move and catches up to him, to gently slip her hand back into his. "Caine, hon. I've not seen you so... so... Jeeze, I don't even know what this is."

He seems so distant, even in the moving crowd. So she stoops down into his field of vision and pulls his hand to her lips. His eyes won't focus on her. So she tries words again, "Caine?"

When he finally sucks in his bottom lip, she knows he's at least trying instead of pushing her away.

"My splicer... " his words start slowly. "Would Your Majesty want to meet her maker?"

"I don't know," she answers. "So you're not sure you want to?"

He nods. "Splices trying to find their makers, are usually out for blood - for not having choice, for being created in the lowest caste of society always being looked down upon, for those in the military a lack of memories of early years, and in my case... Anyway, they stay hidden for good reason."

"So you're mad at her?" Jupiter tenderly urges.

"Maybe." He leans back on the building putting one boot up against it too and runs his free hand through his hair. "What kind of person creates a life then sells it into military service? I know I'm suited for it, despite my creator's lack of precautions when she created a defect in me..." Letting the sentence drop he continues in a different direction. "And I never had a choice about much of anything, until I met you."

Following suit and leaning her head on his shoulder, she strokes his arm in sympathy. "I wasn't sold like you and I can't imagine it. But I didn't have a choice either, until you rescued me. I was trapped in a dead end life, scraping by, with no opportunity to improve while I watched those around me able to make choices I would never have. Then this handsome alien with pointy ears came along, swept me off my feet, and told me about the 'verse. Suddenly I had bigger choices to make than any of the people I'd known combined. Maybe choice comes to everyone differently?"

His head leans over to hers, so it must have made some sense.

"What would you have chosen for yourself?" she asks.

He shrugs, "Something different. Anything, at that time."

After a few moments of a much more comfortable quiet, Veyla's voice interrupts, "We found the symbol on an old business chip with an address."


	6. Chapter 6 - The Lair

**Wufon Do District**

Chymera had stayed behind to watch over those that remained on the Nighthawk. But Veyla and the Black Shepherds accompanied Jupiter and Caine.

Rough and worn down are the words that come to Jupiter's mind as the pack steps off their transport into the densely packed neighborhood in front of a dilapidated shanty. Above them spires of beautiful towers that extend well into space darken the area permanently. Evidently, the rich live higher up and everyone else lives in their shadow.

Slats are opened in the windows and weapons train on the group. A gruff voice demands, "State yer business."

Caine activates his mag shield in front of Jupiter, but puts his free hand up and whispers to her, "You're on Your Majesty. Diplomacy time." Pack members huddle protectively around her on instinct, but mimic his gesture.

"We come in peace..." She starts but is cut off.

"That's what the last rogue said, and we put him down."

Pursing her lips and taking a deep breath to help her think, she asks, "Would it help if we were unarmed?" Caine gives her a glare.

"Might. That would mean only you, pretty miss, could enter."

Caine shakes his head. So Jupiter counters, "What if two of us enter? Me and him. AND I am the hostage for security." Caine's growling emphatic "No." echoes the groups dissent.

"Your pets don't like the idea, but if you can get them to agree - we have a deal."

"This is a VERY bad idea, Your Majesty," Caine says through gritted teeth.

"We need to see this woman. Got a better idea?" she shrugs and queries the group.

Kicking the pavement with his boot in disgust, Caine grudgingly consents. "Shit. Fine. But I'm not surrendering my weapons."

She winks at him. "I think the assumption in his statement was that YOU were the weapon."

When the pair steps forward, the front door opens and a burly rather furry lycantant, holding a phaser based uzi in front of him, warily approaches. Jupiter holds out her wrists in submission and he retrieves a set of cuffs.

"If any harm comes to Her Majesty, I'll personally rip your throat out," Caine warns in a glower.

The captor gives a derisive snort of amusement as he calls to his fellows in the shack and he cuffs Jupiter, noting her royal seal. "Did you hear that boys? We have ourselves an entitled and her play thing." With a mocking tone, still training his weapon on Caine, he takes hold of the cuffs and ushers them, "This way Your Majesty, and you" indicating with his uzi to Caine,"in front of me and hands up."

Inside, the trio is surrounded by a highly armed group and led to an elevator. Caine is bristling the whole way. On the way down, the leader questions, "So what is your business with our Mistress?"

"One of my planets was attacked by illegal harvesters. The only clue we've had is a lycantant, who's last words were to my mate to find his splicer."

"Mate to a royal, huh?" His curiosity is piqued and puts a hand up as he requests permission, "May I verify?"

Caine stiffens visibly and it's evident that he's working hard to keep under control. The leader checks his mark under his collar first. "Da-yam. That's a mark... Easy now boy. Just gonna verify hers - that's all." Hands from the surrounding group clamp down on Caine and he tries to shove them off and break free.

Jupiter tilts her head to the side for him to slide the collar of her jacket down enough to reveal her golden tatoo. He quickly removes his hand, but takes in her scent. "Sweet mother of life. You actually are and you're carrying this runt's git... Well I'll be..." He frowns, then points a thumb at Caine. "I can see how you charmed the pants off him. But you do realize what he is and what he's done, right?"

"I'm aware of his past and obtained a pardon for him. He wouldn't just have killed Drantab with out a reason," she states matter-of-factly through her blush.

"So you really trust him?" the leader asks incredulously.

"Implicitly." There's no hesitation.

"You _appear_ sane, so I assume there's a story behind this..." he prods. "We have a few moments before we reach the 2 mile depth."

She proudly tells the group their story up through the incident on Jupiter and includes him in the telling, so he's not spoken about as if he's not there.

Exiting the elevator, the leader uncuffs her wrists as he directs his question to Caine - with a little more respect now, "She's really disarming, isn't she?"

"That's why Her Majesty's the diplomat, and I'm not," Caine shrugs and puts an arm around her waist, much more at ease now. He sends the pack a quick message that it's ok then continues, "But don't underestimate her. She didn't tell you how she clocked Balem with a pipe and shot him in the knee when he said she didn't have it in her. Or that she went through the hideous DNA donation process to save my life - insisting on being awoken before the pain was eased to be by my side through renewal, and that same day she gave me the alpha's bite and provided salvation for a pack that would join ours."

"This little wisp did all that?" He doffs his cap to her, "Your Majesty is good people. And that's high praise coming from me. The name's Jun."

Good naturedly she offers her hand. Jun isn't quite sure about it, so Caine intercedes, "Tersie greeting ritual. Just shake her hand." Hesitantly he does as instructed and she continues, "You can call me Jupe."


	7. Chapter 7 - Mistress

Jun guides them from the stark darkness of the elevator area into a blindingly bright light and vast high open cavern with sunlight being piped in through the stalactites, warm breezes and lush jungle like vegetation. Jupiter runs her hand over ferns along the path and startles when they curl up in reaction. Small creatures rustle in the undergrowth and she hears strange bird calls in the trees above. Watching Caine as he cautiously scans side to side alert to everything around him - his posture wary and gait bordering on a lope. His hand involuntarily twitches in hers. She almost expects him to bound after one of the scampering animals.

"Any of this familiar, Wise?" Jun probes.

"Maybe... vaguely..."

"You were here?" Jupiter asks.

"I think so. When I was very small... Is there a waterfall up ahead?" Caine tries to place the images that appear in his head.

"Yep," Jun affirms.

Upon sighting it, Caine can't take his eyes off it and just stands for a moment on the path's bridge. Jupiter squeezes his hand and he tells her the memory, "I went over that waterfall after my litter mates shoved me into the river. Thought I was going to drown in the turbulence."

"You didn't have much of a childhood, did you?" Jupiter prompts.

"Not really. Lycantants begin military training before the age of 5."

Her brows furrow and she strokes his cheek, hoping to comfort him. Putting his forehead to hers, he murmurs under his breath, "Thank you for being with me through this." He can't bring himself to say that he's not sure he could handle this without her.

The others wait for them past the bridge and on the porch of a cottage. "The Mistress will see you now." Jun opens the door and motions for them to enter.

Jupiter feels the sweat on his palm and hears him take a deep breath before telling himself, "Let's do this." She allows him to lead, not wanting to push him.

They see a round faced, almond eyed elderly woman with silver hair in a bun, and dressed in a bright flowered dress with a walker beside her. She's sipping a cup of tea, but upon sighting them the tea cup drops and shatters, splattering it's contents all over the little table in front of her and onto the wooden floor. Her hands go to her mouth and her eyes are wide in shock.

In an instant, Jun and his cronies are at her side helping her to sit in a different chair and cleaning up the mess. "Mistress, are you alright?" Jun pats her hand as if she is his mother. Only then does Jupiter see the splicer's mark on Jun's neck.

The feeble woman nods and motions for Caine to come to her, and Jun moves the table out of his way. Caine does so and drops to his knees in submission with his hands clasped in his lap. Jupiter gets the feeling from his automatic reaction, he was trained to do this.

Either from frailty or from extreme emotion or both, the woman trembles as she reaches a hand out to Caine's face. Her voice is equally shaky, "Of all my pups... The one that struggled the most is the first to make it back home and not try to kill me. And look at ye, with yer Legion wings. Ye got them back." He leans into her touch, then lays his head on her lap and gives a small whimper as the flood gates open on his memories.

When they've gathered themselves again and Caine sits up, she indicates with a tilt of her head, "And who is this ye've brought with ye?"

Jupiter wipes her tears with the cuff of her sleeve, knowing her makeup must be running now.

Turning and holding out his hand for her to join him, his voice is so husky it's barely audible, "Mistress, this is my mate and my wife. Her Majesty Jupiter Jones-Wise."

Following his example, Jupiter kneels beside him, so he can complete the introduction. "And this is Mistress Wise. She gave us all her name, knowing it would be the only thing we could take with us because our memories would be suppressed in training."

"Let's have a look at ye', dear." Mistress Wise takes Jupiter's chin and turns her head side to side.

Jun clears his throat. "She's expecting, Mistress."

"No wonder she looks so radiant. And she's particularly patient and humble to be here before me. Caine, ye must tell me how ye bewitched her."

"We've been through so much together, Mistress." He smiles and looks down shyly.

Jun offers, "You'll enjoy the story, Mistress. Shall I get refreshments and a fresh pot of tea?" It seems so at odds with the gruff personality Jupiter saw before.

"Please. And both of ye, make yerselves comfortable," she offers the love seat across from her.

Jupiter gets up, but Caine seems hesitant.

"Caine, yes ye can sit on the sofa. Ye're an adult now," she insists. Unable to resist tattling on him she puts her hand up to her mouth conspiratorially, "I had to train them all to stay off the furniture, or it'd be all destroyed. Pups get so wild."

Jupiter has to bite her lip to keep from laughing as she sits. Seeing Caine's pained expression, she tries to sober up. But the harder she tries the worse it gets. "Oh gods, Caine. If you could have seen your face... I wish I had a camera."

A very red eared and petulant Caine shoves his hands in his pockets and pouts as he takes a seat beside her. But she lovingly slips her arm into his and kisses his cheek to help make up a bit for laughing. "I promise I won't tell the pack." She offers her pinky and he grudgingly accepts to form the unbreakable oath.

"Mistress Wise you are a gem. So he must have been a handful. Do you have pictures of him from then?" Jupiter mentally crosses her fingers.

"He wasn't, really. He was the one I had to encourage the most. I have his Legion entrance record though, if ye'd like to see," her eyes twinkle at Jupiter's interest and eager nod. One of her lycantant attendants trots off to look for the file. "Now tell me yer story, loves. This old woman needs to hear something happy."

...

After the tale and several watercress sandwiches later, Mistress Wise hands Jupiter a copy of Caine's records, so they can compare when their own little one arrives. Jupiter thanks her and activates the files. Caine watches his queen closely as she looks through them, unsure of how she'll react to the records of his early years.

Remaining impassive at the unusual collection of discipline reports, genetic notes, and military recommendations, Jupiter keeps swiping the screen until she finds what she was looking for - the photo. She zooms in on it and lifts it up to compare to his face now and smiles. His face was much rounder and his eyes more prominent. He had a snaggle tooth fang, fuzz on his ears, and a lock of hair that insisted on sticking up in the back. "As adorable as he is handsome now," she addresses the Mistress.

"Caine's human DNA was from one of my dearest friends. I wanted a part of him to live on after he didn't make it back from the war." The old woman reminisces. "The resemblance is perfect."

"I'm grateful for your choice. I don't know what I'd do without him," she glows with pride and squeezes his hand, before setting the file aside.

Steepling her fingers, the Mistress allows a change of subject, "Well, loves, I assume that a friendly visit is not yer reason for being here. Jun said you need some answers. Caine this will also answer the question ye didn't mention."

He glances at Jupiter, some of the anxiety has returned to his features. She pats his knee and they both lean forward to hear.

"Caine, I tried to follow what happened to each of the pups that left my house. Until yer court martial, that is. It completely broke my heart."

Head dropping to his folded hands, Jupiter can see him closing off again.

Mistress tries to reach him before he sinks too deep, "Caine. Listen to me carefully. The Legion didn't know what they were talking about. It wasn't a defect. Do ye understand?"

His face is drawn tight as he looks up, "No Ma'am. I don't."

"This won't be easy to hear. But ye need to know. Now, where to begin…" Rubbing her temples, she thinks out loud to try to sort her thoughts. "Shortly after we sent ye for Legion training, we received a report that ye went missing. We hunted for ye, looking for any lead - but there was only a small sample of mutated DNA left where ye were seen last - from what we assumed was a struggle. We were able to determine the DNA was from a modified human, but the marker gene was simply cut out.

Later ye showed up with no memory of what happened, confused that a month had passed. I was convinced ye could catch up in yer training. So they just stuck ye back in with the group, after removing the knowledge that ye'd been gone. Do ye remember the feeling of being behind for a good while?"

When he nods, she continues, "Nothing seemed to come of it, until ye attacked Drantab Abraxas. At yer court martial, I asked for samples of your DNA, since they said there was a defect. Ye were as capable as any soldier of taking life. But such a violent killing out of the blue, that wasn't like ye.

Tests showed a discrepancy, an abnormality - tacked on to my signature. I'd heard of illegal gene modification attempted on living beings - but never successfully completed. It had always left the being corrupted and unstable. I had to conclude that when ye were missing, ye'd been genetically modified and that the process worked, only because ye were still very young and able to adapt."

"Are you saying Caine was genetically programmed?" Jupiter tries to wrap her head around the idea.

"Yes, and likely brainwashed. And the messenger said Caine wasn't the only one, right?" Mistress Wise adds.

"So I might just attack someone again?" Caine starts to fidget.

"Well, I have a hunch I'd like to test out. The genetic programming isn't natural, and ye've been through a complete renewal. Jun said my maker's brand on yer neck is gone, so ye may have reverted back to yer natural state. May I take a sample and run a test?"

Caine is already rolling up his sleeve.

...

While they wait for the results, Caine brings up a point. "Mistress, I don't remember anything of when I attacked Drantab. So this attached gene, could it be activated by a signal - overriding the consciousness of it's victim?"

"I considered that, but I couldn't determine a trigger. The only thing it seemed to respond to was the mutated DNA that we found after yer abduction." Mistress Wise holds her hands out, wishing she could offer him more info.

When the DNA comparison tests come back normal, Caine and Jupiter are absolutley giddy as they kiss and laugh with relief. Then as Mistress Wise tries to stand, he leaps over and sweeps her up into a bear hug, thanking her repeatedly.

...

When they take their leave, Mistress Wise asks meekly, put her eyes plead. "Ye will send me pictures from time to time, won't ye?"

Jupiter embraces her and kisses her on the cheek. "Yes of course! Every grandma needs pictures."

"Thank you for humoring an old woman today. Yer Majesty is good people," she echoes Jun's earlier words. "I remain here at the end of my life, waiting for more of my pups to come home. Ye two give me hope."


	8. Chapter 8 - Violated

**HMS Nighthawk, outside of Orus's orbit**

"Mistress Wise just had Jun forward a list of known splices that were told they were defective and were 'responsible' for incidents," Jupiter hugs Caine from the back and puts her chin on his shoulder as he works at his desk in his boxers.

"Thanks." He nuzzles her and goes back to staring at the terminal. He touches the screen to select one record, then another.

"What's this?" she asks hoping to get him to talk. He's been so obsessed with the search for Deep Echo, that it's made him almost a hermit lately. And all she wants is to be around him and hear his voice.

"Entitled contracts and court cases. His Grace Nutok, was the one that kidnapped the Flying Wolves and forced Veyla to attack you. See here, this is the order - but the seal was substituted with a signature. Who signs things anymore?" Caine indicates the image of the document. "Then there's this one, where Nutok denies eveything, swearing it must have been an impostor. Tests show he has no memory of that point in time."

"What's that mean? Could there have been an impostor?" Jupiter presses her cheek against his.

"His claim didn't hold up in court. Could've had his memory wiped," Caine summarizes.

"So you're immersed in the hunt."

"Yeah."

Releasing him and kissing his head, she starts to work on his shoulders and neck - massaging the muscles deeply. "When ever you start dropping the "Your Majesty", it means there's a lot on your mind. I'm worried about you, Caine. You've been at your desk almost all day. And you've hardly slept since we left Gitra. Since you won't look out for yourself, I will." She nibbles on his ear, then tenderly on his tattooed mate's mark. "Can I convince my mate to come to bed?"

He rubs his eyes, as she swirls his chair around and straddles his lap. Tracing his cheek bones under his heavy weary eyes, she coaxes, "Love, you're so tired you can barely keep your eyes open."

"Can't shake this," he whispers as he lets his head fall to rest against her collar bone.

"I know, Baby. I know." She wraps her arms to protectively cradle his head as she says in a raw voice "Some bastard violated and manipulated you when you were small, and has messed with your life several times since. But I'm here, right now. We're safe. And you need rest."

Something in the plain unvarnished truth of her words reaches into the mental cave he'd retreated to. Pulling her farther up to his hips, he folds his arms around her in her short camisole, and nuzzles into her neck - just taking in the comfort of her presence. "Jupe..." It's the name he only ever calls her when they're in private.

She whispers in his ear, "Come to bed. Let me distract you, so you can sleep."

**2 days Later, Danchu, Chouli's Alcazar**

Jupiter and Caine are woken from their peaceful sleep by the crash of glass, a siren, and shouting and banging on their door.

"I'm coming already!" Caine almost trips trying to get pants on as he scurries to the door. Jupiter would have giggled if it didn't sound so urgent outside and she wasn't trying to get on her own robe. Verifying she's remotely presentable, Caine opens the door to Chymera and sees Veyla pounding on more doors down the hall.

"Little Kayda - someone tried to take her. They got away, but she's safe. Need a headcount to verify no one was taken," Chymera's words come in a terse fashion, indicating the need for immediate action.

"Understood. Have everyone meet in our quarters," Caine commands, not wanting anyone to risk going outside with the possible intruders. considering what they learned from Mistress Wise, they were safer in a group.

Jaeger Corps pack is in complete disarray. She's never seen them on such high alert or so worried. Ones and twos they file into her quarters, each starting to count in their heads who is here. Freyl and her mate, Lyle, huddle defensively around Kayda. He's pretty battered with cuts and bruises, and has quite a bit of blood on his hands and mouth.

Jupiter makes a beeline to them. "What happened? Did you see the kidnappers?"

Freyl starts, "I could smell someone that didn't belong in the courtyard, where I was coming back to get wee Kayda. I'd left her for only a second to grab her a snack."

Lyle continues, "I was just walking by when I saw her being lifted off the ground and start to disappear under the field of a cloaking device. I was through the window and bounding after her. Your Majesty, if I wasn't a splice, I could na've caught up. I could hear the engines revving on a hover cycle and my pup was crying. A low voice said to give my alphas a message - that Deep Echo would come for all you care about. I was on that thing and grabbing for her. When I had a hold of her, I grabbed for whoever else was on that swaying contraption and bit down with all I had to get him to let go of my pup. Then I got her to safety. I'm sorry Your Majesty, I could na' take him down and keep her safe. I just could na'..."

Patting his arm she reassures, "Getting her back was more important, and we have a DNA sample - assuming your blood isn't mixed into it." She offers the monogrammed handkerchief in her pocket.

"Do na' bloody that pretty thing, Your Majesty..." he puts a dirty hand up to ward off the fanciful linen.

Quickly, she swipes his top lip and retorts, "Nonsense!Now have you checked her over? There's no punctures or anything on her?"

In a panic, the parents check their little one over head to toe. Relieved to find no evident issues.

Caine is livid and swearing a blue streak. Yet another time this Deep Echo bastard has messed with his life and those he cares about. Motioning for Chymera and the Sargorns to join him, he stalks out with murderous thoughts in his head. How in the hell did the intruder get through surveillance and patrols?

Total head count for the palace is minus two - guards in charge of surveillance are missing. Their pack's home no longer is the safe haven it was. General unease has replaced the happy innocence the pack had.

When he returns from sweeping the grounds, Caine confers with Jupiter about his thoughts on pack safety, before bringing it up to the pack.

"Caine, hon, I'm not sure they'll go for tagging. The other security measures - no prob. If you think it's best, then I'm happy to have it done. But won't they balk at it for themselves?" Jupiter sits, then gets up right away again to stand by him, affected by the pack's restlessness. But she's calmer near him.

"They will. But we have to keep them safe. I don't like it either, but going everywhere in twos and threes might not be enough."

"At least, I get to be around you more again," she shrugs and kisses his cheek. Their lives are becoming so busy, it feels like she barely sees him. Having to be around him for safety is actually welcome.

"At least you can see something positive in this, and the pack is close." He tilts his head in concession.

...

"What do you mean tagging?" Veyla's body language shows the pack's dangerous mood.

"Voluntary tagging. Jupiter and I will have it done first. We don't like it either, but until our pack is out of danger it's our best option for making sure everyone is safe," Caine points out.

"You're expecting us to be collared?" Chymera expresses his disgust.

Caine shrugs and indicates for Jupiter to come over to him, with a 'pretty please' look on his face. Doing so and moving her long hair out of the way, she turns her head.

"This is gonna sting a bit. Is Your Majesty ready?" Caine asks hesitantly. This sounded like a great idea in theory. But now that he's going to have to inject the tracking device under her skin, he's having second thoughts. She trusts him completely. What if he made the wrong choice?

"Just get it over with," she gives him a pained look.

Before she too has second thoughts, he puts the injection behind her ear and pulls the trigger. Blanching and griping, she reaches for the spot, "Sting? This isn't sting!"

"It's connecting to Your Majesty's nerves. That way any of us connected into the private network will know if you're knocked out or moving or your body is under stress."

"You're NOT knocking me out to test this..." Jupiter is testy with the pack's tension and the pain.

"Wouldn't think of it." Caine removes his old implant and puts the injection mechanism in place, pulling the trigger with out wincing. "Your Majesty - tap the tag and pull up the network retina display."

It takes just a tap and thought. "Hey, it's even labeled with your name already, Caine." Her eyes aren't focusing on anyone in the room as she tries to figure out the new tech.

"Chymera, if you'd do the 'honors'?" Caine calls on his closest friend in the pack.

Chymera smiles grimly and cracks his knuckles. "No offense, Sir. I'm gonna enjoy this."

"None taken." Caine steels himself.

Jupiter had never really thought about how much taller Chymera is than she and Caine - just that she had to crane her neck to look up to him. Now she realizes, Chymera may have a good hundred pounds on Caine - most of it muscle. Grimacing, she starts to object as Chymera pulls back his fist, "Uhm guys..." But Chymera's arm is already in motion.

Covering her face, her fingers are splayed and she can't tear her eyes away as the meaty fist makes contact with Caine's jaw and he's sent flying into waiting hands behind him, at the same time his icon on her display starts to blink orange. Caine gains his feet and commands, "Again! Her sensor didn't go off."

"Stop! The light thingy is going off already! Stop! Damn it! Stop!" Jupiter screams, and Chymera finally pulls back his next punch.

"That punch should'a leveled ya'. Mistress Wise must have reinforced your skull. Talk about thick headed." Chymera slaps his leader on the back.

Caine has to brace himself with a step forward, and the jolt makes his head swim. He grimaces and bends over to try to stop the dizziness. Quickly, Veyla grabs a chair for him.

"Caine?!" Running over to him as he gingerly sits, she questions his judgement - only the second time she's done it, "Was that really necessary?"

"Yesh, Your Majeshty. Exshperimental model," his speech slurs.

Loping off after a medi-pack of Regenex, Chymera and Veyla holler that they'll be right back.

Closing his eyes, Caine lets himself slump back into the chair. Sergeant Slag, thinking that his leader passed out, tosses his drink onto Caine - cup and all, and it splashes Jupiter too. Caine sputters and shakes his head in a very lupine fashion making the dizziness worse. His head goes to his hands, "Ugh." And the group chuckles at the sergeant's well meant but ineffective help.

Caine's words are a bit muffled as he tries to look up at Jupiter and doesn't have his senses back enough for it. "Your Majeshty, what'd you shee?"

She reaches for his injured jaw, but pulls back thinking better of it. "I saw your icon change color and blink. Couldn't miss it." Grabbing his hand to help him sit up and seeing his uneven pupils, she holds the choice words on her tongue and chooses a more gentle approach, "Please, don't do that again."

Rubbing his aching jaw to check for damage, he returns a meek "Undershtood" that uses as few words as possible and doesn't make him move his head.

Slag is the first to show interest in the tags, "So the display isn't too distracting?"

"Brain adjushtsh quickly to dual dishplay." The response is too long and makes him groan in discomfort.

Slag's battle partner, Skentik, known for being quite a bit more intelligent than his friend adds, "Reptilian brains will adjust quickest because of our eye placement. Network, you said. What holo and thought projection options are available? Any cloaking options? Trace-ability?"

Chymera and Veyla trot back in with two packs for just in case. Caine holds up a 'just a moment' finger, taking both proffered packs - applying one to his jaw and one to the opposite side of his head and the likely concussion impact. When the Regenex packs have completed their miraculous work, Jupiter insists on helping him up and checking him over.

Caine cracks his neck a few times and moves his jaw back and forth, making sure the medi-packs got everything before answering, "Best that credits could buy with a security protocol I tweaked myself. It'll make it much harder to hack."

Stepping forward in a unison that only comes from decades of working together, Slag and Skentik offer to be first. Skentik nudges his pack members none too gently. "This is no collar fur brains. It's military advantage. We'll be the only pack with this tech. Normally splices aren't afforded such luxuries."

Slag holds his hand out for the injector, so Caine doesn't have to make the pair bend down uncomfortably. The brothers in arms make quick work of it and tap the tags to activate them. At the same time, showing they have thought sharing on already, their low voices start in a rather creepy fashion and their toothy dino grins only add to the effect, "We see you."

The remainder of the pack consents, though the lycantants are last. It takes a lot to get them to agree. But seeing that everyone else has a new toy to play with is the breaking point.

**Back in their personal quarters**

"What about certain privacy issues? I didn't understand fully what I was agreeing to when I said 'yes'." Jupiter looks a little concerned as she blushes.

"The resolution isn't high enough to be able to tell if we're next to each other or more engaged," he shrugs unconcerned and pulls her over to him.

"Still creepy," she fusses futily.

"It'll take all of us some getting used to. There'll be quite a few pranks the first few days."


	9. Chapter 9 - Waiting Game

**2 Weeks Later**

DNA tests came back right away telling them - the kidnapper was human and he had Caine's mod. No ID confirmation yet.

The feeling of waiting is taking its toll on the pack. They still easily adhere to 'no one goes alone'. But verbal sniping is becoming common place. Tracking network pranks are growing old. And after a few 'too much information' instances, everyone has agreed to keep thought sharing to a minimum. Even little cheerful Kayda is cranky, since she's getting her first canine fangs in.

Caine continues to grow more withdrawn and it's driving his queen crazy. He seems to be where ever she isn't the last two days. Freyl is fine company, and a help in her busy royal schedule. But not seeing Caine is tough. Trying to keep communication open, Jupiter starts to leave him little messages.

"I love you and look up to you. Not just 'cause you're taller than me."

"I miss you. Join me any time you can for a nap!"

"You're more handsome in person. This little green dot I watch all the time on the tracking network doesn't compare to you."

"I love you, always!"

"May I turn on thought sharing with you, so it's easy to talk?"

"Coupon for one free back rub. I won't order you to take me up on this, even though I'm really tempted. I just know you need it."

That last note he finds tucked in his boot. His chin drops to his chest and he kisses the note. How does Her Majesty know him so well, and how he needs her so much? Why does she keep reaching out to him, even with the way things are going? He's trying everything he can to find the perpetrator. The pack needs results and he hasn't provided them yet. If only he could get an ID on that DNA sample. He'll push himself just like he always did, until the hunter finds his prey.

Peeking at the network, he notes she's in her quarters with little Kayda, likely sleeping at this early hour as the pup's parents are out on patrol.

Not catching Deep Echo, he's failing the pack. Not giving her the attention she needs, he's failing again. Does she think he's avoiding her? It was so much easier as the lone wolf. His actions success or failure only affected him, and Stinger sometimes. But with out his queen and his pack, he wouldn't make it.

He'd brushed off Chymera's questions last evening about how is relationship with Her Majesty is going and why he's not with her. His response was rude, and Chy was just concerned.

Instead of grabbing the handle of the door to the hallway, he looks back at the one that separates their rooms. Grumping to himself that he hates that they're sleeping on different schedules, he figures maybe he can squeeze in a little time with her before the AM report.

Activating his boots so they don't clomp across the floor, his movement is silent. The only sound made is the click of the bolt turning from the door.

When he reaches her bed, in the dawn light he sees her holding Kayda's hand, while the little scamp is sprawled out sideways. At least the bed is big, so his queen has room to sleep too.

Painstakingly slow he crawls in behind her and tucks his boots out in a careful balance on the edge of the bed. Then he slips his arm around her, causing her to stir.

Realizing it's him, she taps on the thought sharing so they don't wake the little one.

'Hey you...' she sleepily shares and entwines her fingers in his.

He squeezes her and reaches around in a very wobbly motion with his other arm to activate the sharing on his end.

'Careful!' she warns, when she feels the wiggle of his precarious perch. 'I'm so glad you're here! Missed you terribly.'

'Missed you too, Your Majesty. Got your notes. Should I report in before the evening patrol?'

'It's a date?'

'If Your Majesty wishes.'

'Yes, please! So which note got your attention? The one about being naked? That was my last one.'

Stifling his laugh, she can feel the movement in his chest behind her. 'Haven't found that one yet. But I'll hunt for it.'

When she rolls over to face him, it knocks him off balance and he tumbles to the floor in a loud clatter. Then a thud as she ends up on top of him - the two of them in a heap and neither of them can stop laughing. She's never seen him do something so ungraceful or have such a surprised look on his face.

He'd make a fool of himself over and again if it made her smile at him like that. Kissing her with such a need, he doesn't hold back waiting for her advance like he usually does.

Slam! The door flies open startling them both and waking Kayda. Caine sees Veyla, Chymera and several others pouring into the room. Jupiter's head thunks into his shoulder.

"So you two are ok?" Veyla confirms.

Jupiter's muffled, "Yeah." is a mixture of amusement and embarrassed annoyance.

'If you two needed time together, you could have just handed off Kayda...' Veyla half teases.

"Jupie? Where's my Jupie?" Kayda starts to fuss, so Veyla picks her up.

Chy adds, 'Besides, you were broadcasting to the whole pack."

"Shh. Kayda, Auntie Jupie needs time with Uncle Caine. Want to play with Uncle Chy and I?" Veyla offers. Sticking out her bottom lip Kayda pouts, until Veyla pulls out a treat from her pouch. (All pack members carry treats for the little ones. Part of the always being prepared mindset from the Legion.)

Caine flops his head back on the floor in a hard thump, then turns off the thought sharing on his and Jupiter's tags.

Slag pops in waiving a note, "Here's the one you missed! It was in your shower. It says... Caine I'm thinking about you while you're nak..."

Veyla snatches the note and looks to the assembled group, "Is it agreed we un-invite both of them to the AM report and lock them in here? They've hardly seen each other and Her Majesty obviously has need of her mate."

Jupiter's head is still buried in his shoulder, but she's laughing very hard. Caine only wishes he could hide his face too.

A resounding, "Aye!" and happy tromping indicates they all left in a hurry, locking the door behind them.

"I guess we just boosted morale with our silly brand of stupidity..." Jupiter plays with his bottom lip until he tries to nip her finger.

"I disagree, Your Majesty. It's naive charm. The same charm that made me look back when I made my exit after your 'I love dogs' comment," he tenderly shares.

"You looked back even after that pathetic line? I was kicking myself for that for so long! Why didn't you tell me?" she gapes in surprise and playfully hits him in the shoulder.

"I wanted to kiss you so much it hurt, Jupe. It was so hard to step away and tell you I was just a splice."

Tracing his mouth with her finger tips, she whispers with a mischievous twinkle in her eye, "I have this uncanny ability to fall for my mate over and over again and can't get enough of him. Is there any way to fix that?"

"Your Majesty, I truly hope not..."

After a mid morning brunch, Caine lazily curls up with Jupiter and blissfully listens to the baby's heartbeat. She still barely shows her pregnancy, but he can see the slight difference in her figure. Though, he's no fool. He won't say a thing until she mentions it.

He's about to ask how she's been feeling and if he needs to find anything that she's been craving, when the two of them receive a network message.

"Sorry to interrupt Your Majesty and Commander. But an ID confirmation has been received. Thought you'd want to know," Lyle reports.

"Thank you. Details?" Caine prompts.

"Linzt Marnz from Beta Nin. No known family. Up and disappeared from the planet three years ago - no trace left behind. Eight months ago he started meeting a female contact in Quin monthly like clockwork."

"Any details on the female contact?"

"Dree Bansh. Runs the only ale house in the small town. Marnz should be visiting her in 10 days."

"Excellent. Assemble Jaeger Corps for a pack briefing."

"Aye, Sir. Lyle out."

Jupiter stretches sleepily and ruffles Caine's hair as he renews the hugging of her middle. "So this is the break we need."

"Hopefully." His face is more confident than his words sound.

"You sure have an obsession with that spot lately," she mock fusses about the attention to her midsection.

"Someone very special, is carrying another someone very special in there. I want to know everything about him." Caine nuzzles and snuffles about, tickling her and sending her into laughing hysterics.

In automatic reaction to the tickling, she kicks and shoves him to get him to stop. When She gains her composure again, she verifies "Him? You're sure on this?"

"Positive, Jupe." Raising his eyebrow in concern, "Why do you always question me on this?"

Exasperated, she flops back onto her pillow. "I don't want this to come out weird. How do I say this?..."

Sitting up, he looks a little worried about what she's going to say.

Taking a deep breath as she notices his wariness, she tries to say this a sweetly as she can. "It always surprises me. What I saw of pregnancy, the guy knew very little about the process. Usually he had to be dragged along to the ultrasound appointment where the couple would find out about the baby. But you with your super senses seem to know all this stuff and I feel like the one kind of on the outside. Everytime I think I know everything about you, or that I have the hang of things in the 'verse - something reminds me how I feel so foreign. And I've been so emotional about everything lately. And I'm babbling now... and we're going to have a son." The last word sinking in to her consciousness brings tears to her eyes and she sniffles with a sappy smile, " A son."

Pulling her over by her legs then scooping her up into his lap, he cradles and surrounds her with his wings and gently presses her head to his chest. "Shhh. Jupe, I don't know a lot about this baby stuff either."

"Maybe it's about the discovery, together?" she mumbles.

"Together," he affirms.


	10. Chapter 10 - Progress

**In orbit around Beta Nix**

"Commander, a small portal opening just above Quin, almost in the atmosphere. A small cloaked signature, Sir."

"Take us in and engage Black Shepherds as soon as we are in range. Chymera you have the bridge." This one is personal and Caine isn't going to miss it.

Jupiter accompanies him to his Zero and kisses him for luck. She's not seen this steely out for blood look since he'd rescued her from Titus almost two years ago.

He's got to make this one count - for himself and for the pack. Upon receiving clearance for deployment, he slips his hands in the controls and pulls his right hand back to initiate drop. (Really there's thrusters to push the Zeroes out into the void. But it feels just like a drop.)

The little craft must also have extremely advanced tech to spot the cloaked Zero fighters, because it takes off in a hurry. Doggedly pursuing the small craft through evasive rolls, and j-turns the majority of the Zeroes keep the craft's attention. Thought sharing on the pack's network makes this much more efficient and elimiates communications that could be intercepted.

Meanwhile, Caine and Lyle veer off and make a calculated direct line to head off the target. Each of them taking one of the two most likely end points.

Caine sees the tiny craft careening toward him, and he decloaks with the Zero's plasma canons focused ahead and the armored suit's wings impressively splayed out to block the way.

The minute craft comes screaming in and tumbles as the pilot tries to turn around. There's no where to run, he's netted in now with Black Shepherds on all sides so he stabilizes from the negative yaw and pitch spin and floats waiting for his fate.

"Pilot of the cloaked craft. Decloak and drop your shields. Prepare to be boarded and escorted." Caine feels no need to announce who he is.

Silence.

Caine charges the top two plasma canons. One set of blasts drops the shields. Another disables the engines. And they tow the disabled vehicle into the Nighthawk's bay as the pilot cusses them out calling them pirates and intimating that bigger fish will find them.

When the tiny ship is settled in the bay, Caine orders the door to be opened and the pilot to exit with his hands up. Receiving the verbal equivalent of the bird, he nods to Lyle to utilize instant door generators. Mag shields flare up, as the pack expects to be under fire. Cautiously, Caine enters in a crouch, so he's covered by his shield.

...

Meanwhile, Jupiter is absolutely ecstatic. she wasn't allowed on a fighting mission. But the pack agreed to allow her in her pregnant state on a retrieval mission. The Red Shepherds will capture Marnz's contact. Caine made her promise to only be backup if there was a fight.

...

Marnz is holed up in a maintenance area prepared for a standoff. Caine cautiously levels his pistol at the jittery man. "Put your weapons down and come out now." Several pack members join Caine and a thought message assures him that the ship is surrounded and the pilot can't open an instant door to escape.

"You're going to kill me anyway. I'll take as many of you out as I can..."

...

Beta Nix is a pretty low tech planet, and the Red Shepherds have no problem sneaking up on the bar and capturing Dree. The contact is none too happy.

"Commander we have the target's splice girlfriend," Veyla reports.

...

"I don't have time for this." With a pair of precise shots to the shoulder and knee, Caine disables the pilot. The pack drags Marnz to a holding cell for interrogation and a load of Regenex is confiscated.

Dree has been pleading for her boyfriend's life and agreed to try to get him to talk. Jupiter and Veyla explain Marnz's activity to Dree and she's devastated. She knew he was in trouble, but didn't have any idea it was involvement with the likes of Deep Echo and forcefully modifying others. Such violation is unthinkable to her.

When Dree is allowed in, Marnz has a sullen determined attitude, despite his many bruises. Caine is pressing him up against the wall about to punch him again, snarling that he'd better talk.

"Stop! Please! Oh God just stop!" Dree pleads and throws herself protectively over Marnz.

In a low rumble, Caine spits, "You have no idea what he's done or what he's a part of."

"I was told. Please, just let me talk with him!" she sobs.

Jupiter sends a thought message to Caine, so she doesn't have to override him publicly, that maybe Dree, Veyla and Chymera could take a turn.

'Only if Your Majesty wishes,' he grudgingly concedes in a barely controlled tone that he hasn't used with her before. Switching places with the trio, he stalks out.

"That's right dog, go with your tail between your ..." Marnz hollers after him. But Dree claps a hand over his mouth and hisses, "Idiot! Do you have a death wish?"

After the door shuts, Caine's whole posture changes immediately to one of making himself smaller and submissive to his mate. "You think I would have killed him."

Taking his hands, offering believe and comfort. "Nope. Not one second did I think you would compromise the lead we have. He and Dree do not need to know you wouldn't, though. Veyla suggested a variant on the good cop/bad cop scenario and you played it perfectly. Now that you know, you may really enjoy it."

Confidence returning he stands up straight again, "Your Majesty has me wrapped around her finger. Just a few sentences and I'm disarmed completely, again."

"Maybe later you'd like to wrap yourself around more than just my finger?"

His chin dips as he grins with his trademark sweetness and replies, "Any time Your Majesty wishes..." Encircling her waist and pulling her to him, "Just for the record, Your Majesty still has the corner on corny come ons..."

"But they work. You did end up wanting to bite me after all..." She leans back with an air of satisfaction.

"And you had no idea what I meant by 'maybe' back then."

"Oh I had a bit of a clue..." She runs her fingers seductively from his neck and along his jaw, as if she's about to scratch under his chin.

"Come here you... before I throw you over my shoulder and drag you off somewhere." He pulls her back to him and kisses her before she can tease him any further. For the next few hours, he needs to be able to think straight. As she leaves, he lovingly slaps her backside.

...

Veyla sends Caine a thought message that they are nearly through, but if he could stand outside the door menacingly it would be peachy.

Caine leans against the wall across from the door, affecting his best glower, trying to flatten his ears, and slaps his fist into his palm repeatedly.

Veyla leads the cuffed Marnz out, who flinches upon seeing Caine but tries to muster bravado. Following closely, Dree skitters out of his way.

'Damn it was hard to keep a straight face as he saw you, Sir. This thought and tracking network is the best thing since sliced bread. It makes us look like a tighter meaner pack than we already are,' Chymera thinks to Caine as he stays to talk while Veyla leads Marnz and Dree out. "Marnz will do anything we ask. His girl will remain here with the ship, until we are through with him as our guarantee. He's to join the 'mothership' in three days. Only an imbecile calls their flagship the mothership."


	11. Chapter 11 - Dead Reckoning

**Rendezvous point with the harvester Constrictor**

"Copperhead requesting permission to dock."

"Permission... Hold it Copperhead, there's no life sign aboard." Cannons open fire on the tiny ship, blowing it to bits and Subzeroes (more compact less flashy Zeroes) are released into the void.

Simultaneously five portals open surrounding the harvester with Jaeger Corps ships.

"Constrictor, this is the HMS Nighthawk. Lower your shields and prepare to be boarded," Caine orders as he stands beside Jupiter on the bridge. He doesn't like Jupiter being on his ship while there's a battle, but he needed the whole pack for this and couldn't leave her unguarded.

"So, my single surviving pup comes home," a rough rasping voice responds. "I heard you visited my mentor, Mistress Wise. There's welcome ready for you."

Zeroes launch from all pack ships to take out the mini fighters protecting the harvester. Warhammer volleys are emitted in return from the harvester.

"Sir, a cloaked mass is following behind the warhammers at an azimuth and altitude of 13 degrees by 47," Tactical Officer Stibbens reports. "Zeroes closing in."

Standing with his hands stoically clasped behind his back, Caine nods acknowledgement.

"Sir! The cloaked mass has split in two, and one of the sections is opening a portal. The vector ends right off our starboard bow inside our shields."

"A suicide attack? Drop a few more zeroes next to the vector," Caine concludes.

"Sir! Correction to the vector! It ends right on our hull and it's penetrating now! The subzero is merged with our hull!"

"Shit. Clear the section and seal it."

...

When the breech sirens go off, Dree notices the change in Marnz. "What's wrong Linzt?"

As if she's someone he doesn't recognize, he tosses her aside like a rag doll and forces the locked door open. To any who ask in the hallways about the free prisoner, he answers "Hull breech, duh. I was lucky to escape!" An invisible figure floats along close in his wake.

...

On the bridge an instant door opens in the ceiling above, and Marnz drops to the floor with a shimmer behind him. Marnz lunges for Jupiter as Caine draws his pistol and fires several shots into his chest. As long as his nervous system is still functioning, Marnz moves forward. Caine shoves Jupiter behind him and keeps firing until the pulped body finally drops to the floor.

Caine's attention is caught by a very familiar hum - skyjacker boots. Following the hum he traces the sound's path.

"Do you sense anything familiar, pup? A scent? The sound of my voice?"

Caine chooses not to answer and corrals Jupiter into the midst of his gathered pack, so he can focus on the threat in front of him.

"You should. I was the one who created you, not the Mistress. Didn't she tell you I was dead? A few important details were neglected..."

Caine traces the sound, getting a visual on the shimmer of the movement and fires. The shape materializes to reveal a cloaked hooded figure hovering. "You were meant to be disposed of in the deadlands after you killed Drantab Abraxas. But you keep getting in the way and taking everything from me."

Something inside Jupiter reacts to this creepy intruder. She can't quite place it - but something is very wrong about this bastard. She pulls the spare pistol from Chymera's holster and taps on thought sharing with the pack.

The figure's protruding hands are grey and malformed as they move in an arc and the gnarled fingers snap. Caine starts to react, but steadies himself - trusting the warning of his mate.

In sync with Jupiter, Caine steps to the side to give her a line of fire and they let off a round simultaneously.

Not sure if it's a memory or instinct he lets the rage fill him and Caine lunges for the falling body. Fangs rip through the cloak and soft tissue of the neck, leaving the body bereft of life.

When the hood falls back, Jupiter shrieks and covers her mouth, sinking to her knees on the floor. Normally only words transfer in the thought network, but the image that goes through makes the whole pack blanch.

Caine with blood running down his mouth, looks back at Jupiter then down at the exposed face. The distorted features are hard to recognize. But the eyes - they're what made his mate react in shock - just like his own eyes. Scrambling backward and feeling sick to his stomach due to the resemblance, Caine stares at the body on the floor.

Coming in on the bridge speakers a new voice interrupts, "This is Ty Nilg, the captain of the Constrictor. Will you accept our surrender? The controlling force over us is gone and we do not wish to fight."

Caine signals for Chymera to answer for him.

"This is the HMS Nighthawk. We are prepared to accept your surrender. Let down your shields and allow us to board."


	12. Chapter 12 - Epilogue

**Back in the underground cavern of Mistress Wise**

Caine, Jupiter and the rest of the pack sit on the floor of the miniature forest at the Mistress's feet as she tells them what she didn't have the heart to explain before.

"When I found out what he was doing, I had to stop him. When he came back from the war, he was an entirely different person calling himself Deep Echo. My student was dead to me. His splicing turned to cruel experiments. Caine wasn't the first he tried unusual genome sequencing with. But he was the only survivor because I intervened. I splashed Echo's experiment on him and quickly corrected the genome sequence so Caine would be healthy.

When Caine was kidnapped, we knew who did it - but had no way of tracking him. I am sorry that my former student made yer life pure hell so many times. I also had hoped the litter I placed ye with would accept ye." Tears trickle down her cheek and Caine humbly stands, putting a hand on hers, kissing her arthritic knuckles to comfort her as she struggles through the rest. "It was so hard to watch as they instinctively knew ye were from a different batch. But if I would have ever said anything, they would've killed ye."

"You were always there to stick up for me, to show me how to defend myself and survive. Her Majesty told me once that healing doesn't mean that the bad didn't happen, but that it doesn't control us anymore." He gives her hand a squeeze.

Dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief, she smiles to let him know she's going to be alright. "To see how far ye've come. Married to a royal. A son on the way. And look at this fine pack ye command. No other pack is so rich in diversity and so flexible in culture. My home is always open to all of ye - especially in time of need."

Chymera scoots up next to her feet, "And the same goes for you Mistress. You're an honorary part of the pack now."

She ruffles his hair good naturedly, "Thank ye, young one. Thank ye all."

Before they leave, the pack asks if the Mistress would like for them to locate any of her other splices to encourage them to come home. She'll seriously consider it.

...

**Chouli's palace, the night before the wedding**

"Dear Jupiter, I know you're concerned even though you haven't said a word. But know that this is the last century of my life. I'd always wanted to run off and do a few wild things just because I'd had to be so proper. Marrying Titus is part of my rebellion. He's devilishly handsome and it's in our prenuptials that he'll tell me everyday how he's madly in love with me."

"He should be after all! But how did you get him to agree to anything?" Jupiter laughs at her friend's audacity.

"I dangled the deed to a galaxy in front of me while I stood naked in his room. It was a bit chilly, but ever so worth it."

...

Two months later Jupiter is officially adopted by Chouli and installed as the Second Primary in the House of Risa - coming into her inheritance of half of Chouli's holdings including the palace on Orus, three galaxies, six planets, a spice mining colony and the deeds to several splicers' work.

...

The pack continues to grow by leaps and bounds, and protects Jupiter and Caine from several assassination attempts. Jupiter and her brand of equality politics are becoming far too powerful in the eyes of some. Giving a splice, husband or not, a planet of his own is viewed by some as complete sacrilege.

The media has an odd fixation for her simple country folk like family turned elite. Vladie seems to make the news most often of them all with wild antics. Jupiter's mother chooses to stay out of the spotlight as much as possible. She's had several gentlemen attempt to court her, but she turns them all down - remembering the short joy she had with her dear Max.

Jupiter's waves are spreading in the 'verse. It's even become vogue among some of the entitled to try a few chores here and there just for character building. She just hopes the changes are enough to make a better life for the ones she loves.

**A little less than 5 months later 3 am**

"Caine? Caine wake up!"

"Ugnnn. What is it Jupe?" he grumpily rubs his eyes.

"I think my water just broke and the contractions aren't just every hour or so. They're every little bit now. It's time!" Jupiter pants through the current spasm.

Bolting awake, Caine is shaking with adrenaline as he clumsily tries to throw on his trousers. Fumbling for the tag at the back of is neck, he activates thought sharing. 'Damn zipper.' Even his thoughts are shaky as he addresses the pack, 'Her Majesty says it's time. Freyl contact Dr. Mezzari and come down here to help Jupiter.'

'Calm down and finish getting your pants on, pup. Those thoughts are leaking through and that's not something we don't need to know,' Chymera teases poor Caine.

Freyl and Lyle had warned Caine that Jupiter would be very cranky though the pain. But it was still terribly shocking to see his normally patient and disarming mate become something completely different - almost scary, even.

She grouched at him to hold her hand and count. When he got distracted by the doctor's words and stopped counting to ten, she actually yelled at him, "Damn it, Caine! Count!" And he never thought she'd be strong enough to crush his hand as he held hers through the contractions. She even swore at him several times telling him this was all his fault.

Freyl has to take him aside and assure him this is normal and all would be back to normal after the baby arrives. She just needs the anger to help push. It's all perfectly natural and quite subdued compared to most lycantant births. To convince him of this, Freyl confesses to having punched Lyle across the room during Kayda's birth.

So Caine sucks it up and simply takes the blame, replying, "Yes Your Majesty," every time Jupiter fusses. His feelings are such a jumbled range of being afraid for Jupiter and the baby to overwhelming pride. Those words he'd said a million times before are all he can manage and a comfort for them both.

Six hours later... Hearing the first whimper and snuffle, his attention is now glued to the small, squirmy, wet slime covered, little bawling being in Dr. Mezzari's hands, then transferred to Jupiter's chest where the little one begins to suckle greedily.

Offering the cord to Caine, Dr. Mezzari asks, "Would you like to do the honors?"

Jupiter interrupts as Caine hesitantly opens his mouth and lifts the soft tissue, "I don't care if it's pack tradition. If you ever want to kiss me again, Caine - you won't bite through that cord."

Freyl snorts trying to hold back her laugh and Dr. Mezzari in his unflappable manner hands Caine a pair of surgical scissors.

After the baby is cleaned up and Jupiter is taken care of, Freyl suggests that Caine lay beside Jupiter on the bed as she sets the little bundle in between the royal couple for their first good look at their son. Caine and Jupiter both take in the wonder of this new life and his beautiful round face with Jupiter's dark eyes - still blue but so dark they'll turn brown, and Caine's strong jawline and white blonde fuzz on his head and ears. Jupiter strokes the peach fuzz soft hair and smiles at Caine. To her, Caine's stupid happy grin in return was worth all the pains of the birth struggle.

With a full tummy, snuggled in between his parents in warmed blankets the baby's little eyes close and he gives a huge wild sounding yawn for such a tiny guy.

...

Upon the birth of their son, Jaise (a mix of Jupiter and Caine's first and last names) Polaris (representing that the couple has their internal compass correct now) Jones-Wise, Jupiter commissions royal portraits of the prince with all his pack members. The size of the group almost sends the chronicler into a conniption fit. But the pack is quite well behaved after a few stern looks from Caine. Only one image has fingers up in bunny ears and moose horns behind Jupiter and Caine's heads.

Mistress Wise makes a historic trip from her home to visit her honorary grandson. She hasn't left her home since Caine was born.

...

After several attempts, Jupiter has to pull in every favor she was ever owed to help the planet of Windraven become a full member in the Commonwealth. But the Ravenite joy and gratefulness is more than thanks to her. She and the Royal family join the month long celebration.

Windraven officially adopts Earth as it's sister planet. (Before it had been in word only because both planets were under Jupiter's care.) In only a few decades, the Ravenites are able to speed along Earth's technology and governing system. It won't be long until Earth can defend itself from possible attacks. Humans and the Ravenites establish the first joint colony on Mars and begin terraforming the desolate planet.

...

Jupiter and Caine eventually resettle on a small planet in an empty galaxy with their large family and very extended pack - since it takes that much space for their continually expanding following. The pack is the largest in recorded history and Jupiter's adversaries fear with her popularity that she may run for President of the 'Verse. She doesn't speak her mind on the matter, just to keep them on their toes. But she won't, she's got more than she can handle as it is and is training her replacement in the senate. She and Caine want to step down from the public eye. They've served the good of the 'verse for most of their lives now. It's time for them to pick their own destiny.


End file.
